For You
by Tae Eclair
Summary: Aku mengerti kenapa aku menghiraukan perkataan mereka, karena bukan mereka yang membuat cerita ini menjadi indah."/"Aku bahkan ingin menurunkan matahari itu, hanya dia yang boleh bersinar dimataku,/-Kook X V, V X Kook, KookV, Vkook, KookTae, Taekook. YAOI, Bromance, Oneshoot, Jungkook seme. DL?DR!


**TAE ÉCLAIR**

 **FOR YOU**

 **VKOOK**

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook.

 **Support Cast :**

Kim Namjoon.

Jung Hoseok.

 **Genre** : Romance, Bromance.

 **Dislcaimer** : All cast isn't mine/? But Kim Taehyung is mine/? Thank you. also PLOT and STORY IS MINE DO NOT COPY PAST OR COPYCUT.

 **WARNING** : YAOI, BROMANCE, ABSURD, WEIRD, THYPOS DL? DR!

" _Aku mengerti kenapa aku menghiraukan perkataan mereka, karena bukan mereka yang membuat cerita ini menjadi indah."_

.

.

 **VKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALL AUTHOR POV**

Taehyung sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan Namjoon dan segala keberisikannya. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya dia harus menyiram lelaki itu dengan gelas penuh susu miliknya, karena lelaki itu tidak pernah bosan mengejeknya, betapa dia ingin memiliki kekasih seperti Jin yang tidak akan sangat lembut dan penyayang, tetapi kenapa lelaki itu malah memilih lelaki gila ini?

Salah Jin hyung itu apa? Jerit nya dalam hati.

Mengabaikan teriakan kesetanan Namjoon, Taehyung berlari ke dalam kamarnya dan memastikan pintunya terkunci. Dia langsung menjatuhkan diri diatas kasur miliknya, dia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, dari kenapa dia menerima Jungkook yang masih ada anak sekolahan sebagai kekasihnya atau bagaimana orang-orang bicara tentang Jungkook yang masih terlalu muda dan tidak tahu apa-apa, atau Jimin teman berandalnya yang selalu bilang bahwa dia dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak pantas.

Mulai saja semua karena semua potongan cerita itu sudah berurut.

Jungkook bilang dia mencintainya, astaga, dia masuk sekolah dasar Jungkook baru saja bisa berjalan, kenapa hal mengerikan ini bisa terjadi?

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang sempat ia abaikan untuk makan siang tadi.

" _Tae.. jangan lupa makan."_

" _Aku mencintaimu.."_

Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal,kemudian dia menerawang pada layar ponselnya, itu wajah Jungkook, wajahnya sedikit bersemu, itu Jungkook yang masih berusia empat belas tahun. Melihatnya membuat Taehyung seperti seorang pedo. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, dia rindu. Entah kenapa, tapi alasan dia bertahan hingga saat itu adalah perasaannya yang sama pada Jungkook. Biarkan yang lain bicara apa, dia sangat mencintai Jungkook.

Lelaki itu sekarang ada di Jepang. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?

…

Taehyung masuk kuliah hari ini. Masih terlalu pagi, dan jam kuliahnya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan jam sekarang, masih tersisa tiga jam. Tapi dia sudah lelah berdebat dengan Namjoon dan bertengkar atau menyia-nyiakan susu miliknya.

Dia hanya terlalu benci untuk bertemu dengan beberapa orang, sebenarnya dia hanya iri, melihat orang-orang itu memiliki pasangan, tertawa bersama, atau apalah, dia juga ingin seperti itu, seandainya Jungkook bisa. Dia masih harus menunggu untuk bisa seperti itu.

Dia menempatkan dirinya di bawah pohon maple yang rimbun. Disanalah dia bisa menemukan ketenangan, dia sedikit takut karena Jungkook tidak mengiriminya pesan apapun. Jujur jika hari biasa itu tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan hari ini. Dia memeluk buku harian miliknya, sudah banyak yang ingin dia beritahu pada Jungkook selama lima tahun ini, sudah banyak yang dia tulis disana.

Klik!

Dia mengambil gambar dan tersenyum.

Sudah banyak, dia sangat rindu dengan kekasihnya itu, kenapa dia belum juga mengiriminya pesan apapun? Dan kenapa pesan darinya belum dia balas? Apa sesibuk itu kah dia? Apa dia sudah punya orang lain sekarang?

"Hi.." Taehyung mengadahkan wajahnya dan menemukan sosok pria asing. Dia tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Dia menjulurkan tangannya, dengan ragu Taehyung menyambutnya.

"Aku Jung Hoseok."

"Kim Taehyung."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut.

"Bolehkah aku duduk?" Taehyung mengangguk pelan, apa salahnya? Dia hanya ingin duduk saja 'kan?

"Aku dari Jepang, aku masih baru disini, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Taehyung menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa aku?" Lelaki itu mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"Karena ku rasa kau orang baik." Dia tertawa pelan, dan entah kenapa Taehyung tersenyum. Lelaki ini juga tidak terlihat buruk, tidak seperti Jimin gamblangnya.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, Hoseok tampaknya benar-benar merasa nyaman, sedang Taehyung hampir saja melupakan kesedihannya, Hoseok membelikannya soda, mereka duduk di sebuah halte, dan dia ingat sesuatu, bahwa kekasih nya disana juga menyukai soda, kesedihannya gampang sekali kembali, dia mengecek ponselnya kembali, ini sudah sore dan Jungkook tidak mengiriminya apapun. Tidak ada pesan, e-mail atau apapun.

 _Kumohon, Jangan hari ini Jungkook._

Hoseok memperhatikan wajah gelisah Taehyung dia tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kau kenapa? ponselmu kenapa?"

"Aku.. aku rasa dia melupakanku."

"Apa? Siapa?" Taehyung tersenyum dan menatap layar ponselnya.

" Jungkook."

"Siapa dia?"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, sekali saja dalam hidupnya, buang rasa gengsi itu.

"Kekasihku." Hoseok tampak terdiam dan kembali menatap jalanan.

"Mau ke suatu tempat?"

"Hah?" Hoseok tersenyum.

"Aku memang baru disini, tapi aku tahu sebuah tempat yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sedih."

"Apa itu pantai?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Taehyung tersenyum manis.

"Itu berarti kita punya selera yang sama." Hoseok terdiam memperhatikan Taehyung, sepertinya pertemuan singkat mereka meninggalkan kesan yang dalam untuknya, sekilas dia tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa tangannya terangkat dan mengusap rambut Taehyung sebentar, Taehyung mengerjap dan balik menatap Hoseok.

"Pantas saja.."

"Apa?"

"Ayo pergi." Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung. Mereka berlari menuju pantai yang jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"WUAHHH…"

Angin menerpa kedua anak muda itu, menyambut mereka, dan memberi rasa nyaman pada mereka, Hoseok menoleh memperhatikan wajah manis di sampingnya yang masih memejamkan mata menyambut angin dan cahaya matahari sore. Indah, pahatan yang sempurna.

"Taehyung-ssi.."

"Ya?"

Mereka duduk, Taehyung memperhatikan kakinya yang dipermainkan ombak, rasanya sangat hangat.

"Bagaimana tentang kekasihmu? Apa kau mau bercerita? Sepertinya kau .."

Hoseok memperhatikan perubahan di wajah Taehyung yang membuatnya berubah fikiran.

"Dia.. dia ada di Jepang. Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Dia kekasihku, aku sangat merindukannya.."

"Jepang? Wah, aku juga dari Jepang. Lalu kenapa kau sepertinya sedih begitu?" Taehyung menarik lututnya dan memeluknya.

"Sudah lima tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. dulu.. dia berjanji dia tidak akan lama. Dan.. dia berjanji dia tidak akan menyukai orang lain selain aku."

Taehyung merasa matanya sedikit basah, pandangannya mengabur tapi dia masih tersenyum, Hoseok ikut memandang ke depan.

"Dia masih kecil, bagiku. Dia menyatakan cintanya pada ku saat dia baru saja masuk sekolah menengah pertama yang saat itu aku sudah lulus sekolah menengah atas." Taehyung tertawa kecil mengingat Jungkook yang sangat keras kepala ingin mendapatkan hatinya, anak kecil yang selalu di remehkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Pada awalnya.. aku kira dia hanya bercanda, atau mungkin dia memiliki hobi taruhan. Tapi.. dia membuktikannya.. dia pergi ke Jepang untuk sekolah dan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, dia akan menjadi pria hebat, begitulah janjinya padaku. Justru akulah yang bercanda, tapi dia benar-benar bersikukuh, dia bilang.. dia akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat dan layak untukku."

Taehyung tersenyum pelan, air matanya perlahan turun.

"Satu tahun aku habiskan waktu bersamanya, dan aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang coba dia sampaikan padaku, aku pun mungkin akan membalasnya, tapi dia sudah pergi ke Jepang, ini salah ku karena aku terlalu munafik dan gengsi yang tinggi."

"Sepertinya.. kau begitu mencintai anak itu." Taehyung mengahapus air matanya, masih dengan pandangan yang lurus.

"Aku bahkan ingin menurunkan matahari itu, hanya dia yang boleh bersinar dimataku, dan ya, aku begitu mencintainya. Aku menyesal sudah mengabaikannya, dia belum mengirimiku pesan apapun sejak tadi pagi..mungkin dia lupa."

"Tentang?"

"Ulang tahun—"

Sepasang tangan menutup matanya, entah kenapa Taehyung tercekat oleh aroma si pemilik tangan hingga dia tak sanggup bergerak, tapi dia tak mau mengira-ngira, dia tak mau berharap, dia terlalu sakit untuk itu. orang itu bernafas di sekitar telinganya,

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang."

DEG

Lelaki itu memindahkan tangannya, dan mengecup pelan pipi Taehyung, Taehyung masih membatu, lelaki itu kini ada di hadapannya dan menutup pemandangan matahari tenggelam di hadapannya.

"Dia sudah terjatuh, dan kini hanya aku yang bersinar di matamu."

Jungkook, lelaki ini, nyata, dia ada di hadapannya, dia begitu berbeda, dia sangat tampan, dan gagah, benarkah ini Jungkook yang dulu? Anak kecil itu? Taehyung menangkat tangannya ingin meraih Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook dan Hoseok yang tadinya hampir menangis melihat momen itu dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Taehyung berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka,

"Tae!" Panggil Jungkook. Suara itu membuat tubuh Taehyung kembali membeku. Sial.

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Taehyung serak. Jungkook menurut.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Hah, sial! Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan kata-kata orang, bahkan Namjoon sialan juga mengejekku, kemana saja kau lima tahun ini?!"

Jungkook mengulum senyumnya, setidaknya dia kenal Taehyung, lelaki itu pasti sedang berdebar keras sekarang hingga suaranya agak bergetar, dia mungkin terlalu senang, atau dia sangat gugup. Banyak rasa yang bercampur aduk, jika Jungkook tetap mendekat maka mungkin Taehyung akan pingsan.

"Jawabannya adalah, karena aku juga mencintaimu."

"Huks.. jangan bercanda." Gumamnya pelan. Jungkook akhirnya terlalu gemas pada Taehyung hingga memeluk Taehyung dari belakang, Taehyung sedikit tersentak entah dia berdebar tak kalah keras dan cepat seperti debaran yang dia rasakan pada punggungnya.

"Hey.. aku kembali." Bisiknya. Taehyung masih menutup wajahnya.

"Jawab aku—" Taehyung mendorong Jungkook. Dan kini mereka saling berhadapan. Wajah lelaki manis itu sedikit memerah dan basah. dia menatap Jungkook kesal.

"Bocah sialan, kenapa kau seenaknya memelukku?"

"Hoseok-hyung katakan lagi apa yang kekasihku ini katakan tadi."

Hoseok tertawa keras. "Jeon Jungkook, kekasihku, aku sangat merindukannya."

Jungkook tersenyum puas, Taehyung menatap Hoseok ganas.

"Aku sudah menjadi lelaki seperti yang kau inginkan, dan aku rasa waktunya sudah cukup, aku sudah bisa melamarmu kapan saja. oh ya, Hoseok hyung itu temanku dari Jepang." Jungkook kembali mendekat.

"Kau lamban."

"Eh?"

"Kembali saja ke Jepang, aku membencinmu! Kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku pesan apapun sejak tadi pagi? Apa kau sudah punya orang lain disana? oke, kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta bahkan rindu padamu, tapi kau? Kau pasti sibuk pacaran dengan orang lain disana!"

Oke, siapa yang anak kecil disini?

"Kau.." Ekspresi Taehyung melunak.

"PELUK AKU BODOH!" Hoseok tertawa keras disana, sedang Jungkook sempat bengong. Tapi Jungkook segera memeluk Taehyung, Taehyung juga membalasnya dan kembali terisak, namun keduanya sama-sama tersenyum senang, Jungkook menghirup aroma yang sudah lama ingin dia hirup, aroma yang menyenangkan. Pelukan Jungkook terasa sangat hangat, lelaki ini memiliki tubuh yang kekar sekarang. Berada dalam pelukan ini Taehyung merasa sangat terlindungi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Aku mengerti.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu.."

"Aku senang kau jadi penurut sekarang. Tidak sia-sia aku pergi," Taehyung menepuk pundak Jungkook.

"Jangan pergi lagi.."

"Hm.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

"Aku tahu.."

"Selamat ulang tahun.."

"Terima kasih.."

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"APA?"

Jungkook masih anak kecil, dia tahu dari mana tentang ciuman? Tunggu, siapa yang kecil? Jungkook adalah lelaki tampan yang sukses sekarang, lihat betapa gampangnnya dia mengunci tubuh kurus itu agar tidak memberontak saat dia menciumnya, ciuman hebat yang bahkan membuat Taehyung tercengang. Hoseok memekik dari kejauhan tapi Jungkook tidak memperdulikan itu, dia bergerak memperdalam ciuman itu, Taehyung akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Jungkook menyalurkan kerinduannya lewat ciuman itu.

Hoseok tersenyum tipis, dia menyentuh dadanya.

"Harusnya aku.. tidak menuruti permintaan anak itu. sekarang.. hah, sudahlah."

…

 **POV AND STORY**

 **END.**

 **Halo,**

 **Ini saya, Tae Éclair. Balik bawa ff baru, dengan pair Vkook. Maaf kalo ada yang gak suka kalau Jungkook yang jadi SEME.**

 **Gini loh, kan sudah saya ceritakan hoho, Jungkook itu perkasa/? Dan gagah posturnya, jadi dia pantas jadi SEME, selebihnya kita bisa berdebat di PM/?.**

 **Seperti yang kalian fikirkan. ceritanya memang terinspirasi dari MV For You kkk~**

 **Maaf apabila ada kata-kata yang aneh, sulit dipahami, tulisan amburadul dll. Saya juga manusia hoho.**

 **Yang mau nanya atau saran, atau keripik eh.. kritik silahkan review/?^^**


End file.
